This invention relates to a storage container for storing, freezing and apportioning specimens. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage container for the freezing and storage of collected samples and a break tool that can be used for dividing the storage container and sample, the storage container having breakpoints at which the container and frozen sample can be divided without the need of thawing and refreezing the remainder of the samples.
Unstable fluids and other substances in solution can often be effectively stabilized by freezing. A sample of the frozen fluid will remain stable for extended periods as long as it is kept in the frozen state. Frequently these fluids are collected in relatively large quantities, (xe2x80x9ccollected samplesxe2x80x9d), and are used in smaller quantities, (xe2x80x9cspecimensxe2x80x9d), over an extended period of time.
When a specimen is needed, it often requires thawing the entire collected sample to obtain the specimen currently needed, and then refreezing the remainder of the collected sample. However, frequent freezing and thawing cycles are almost always detrimental to the unstable ingredients in the collected sample.
One solution is to store the collected sample in multiple small individual vessels. Then, when a specimen is needed, the necessary number of individual vessels can be thawed to provide the specimen without having to thaw and refreeze the entire collected sample. However, separation and freezing in separate vessels is often cumbersome and requires a large amount of disposable containers and freezer capacity in order to store all of the individual specimen vessels. Having a large number of individual specimen vessels also increases the chance of confusion and mix-up of the stored specimens.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus for storing and freezing collected samples that does not require storing the collected sample in a large number of individual vessels, and also, when a specimen is needed, does not require thawing the entire collected sample and refreezing the unneeded portion.
In accordance with the present invention, a multi-aliquot storage vessel is provided for the freezing and storage of collected samples. The multi-aliquot storage vessel can be divided while its contents remain frozen and the divided portions can be resealed for further storage or used as needed. The division is accomplished by the controlled breakage of the multi-aliquot storage vessel at predetermined breaking points.
A multi-aliquot storage vessel includes a container, at least one cap and a sealing means. The container has an upper end and a lower end, at least one of which is an open end. The length of the container between the upper end and the lower end is divided into a plurality of aliquots. A breakpoint is formed between each pair of aliquots at which the container can be divided. A break tool can be used to divide the container at the desired breakpoint. A separable cap is formed to cover the open end of the container. The sealing means forms a seal between the cap and the container.
In one embodiment, the sealing means is a clamp which is attached to the container and the cap when the container has one open end, and is attached to both caps if the container has two open ends.
In an alternative embodiment, the sealing means includes screw threads on each aliquot of the container and mating screw threads on each cap. An open end of the container is sealed by screwing the cap onto the open end of the container.
A feature of the present invention is that a frozen sample can be divided into smaller quantities without the need of thawing the entire sample. The container includes multiple breakpoints at which the container can be divided along with its contents. One or more of the divided portions can be thawed and used. The remaining portions can be stored or transported to another site for processing and testing without having to be thawed and refrozen.
Another feature of the present invention is that a sample, when collected, can be placed into a single container, frozen and stored in a freezer for later usage in smaller quantities, each smaller quantity being accessible without the need of thawing the entire sample.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention are set forth in the description that follows, and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the drawings in connection with the following description.